Spike Witwicky
"The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. History Canonical Theme History: right|thumb|Yellow hardhats are passed on genetically The life of the future human ambassador for another species couldn't have had a more unassuming beginning. The first child of William "Sparkplug" and Susan Witwicky, Spike grew up in a decidedly blue collar background. During his early years, he has either shipped to day care or was cared for by his father if Sparkplug took on a job with unconventional hours while his more academic-focused mother took on a more structured '8-to-5' job. However, by the time their second child arrived, Susan reversed her longstanding declaration of wanting to have a full-time career as well as a family - and opted to raise Spike and Buster full-time, at least until Buster reached school age. For the five years without a brother to playfully torment and occasionally mentor, Spike gravitated toward his more rambunctious and rowdy father, but inherited much of his mother's sensitivity and empathy. He quickly picked up his mother's love for reading. While his reading skills were higher than average, a general consensus was that Spike would likely follow in his father's footsteps and would probably work as a carpenter or a mechanic and his far more introverted (and book smart) brother would probably end up taking a job as a reporter or a professor. Though Spike occasionally reveled in his big brother status, for the most part, Spike spent far more time acting as a mentor to his brother, reading to him regularly and instructing him on how to play Star Wars. However, Spike wasn't above the occasional big brother prank on his little brother, so long as said prank didn't result in his little brother going into one of his famous silent streaks. For those few years, the Witwickys' trials were similar to most any family with their financial background - sick kids, the occasional bill juggling, and dry spells in the construction industry for Sparkplug. Then, 1981 arrived, dealing a seismic shift in the Witwicky household. It was that year when Susan was killed in a freak auto accident. The accident left Sparkplug as the sole breadwinner - and left Buster traumatized to the point where he went weeks without muttering a word. A grieving Spike coped by trying to assume as many family duties as he could to help his dad out. The more stuff he did, the less of a chance he had to dwell on the horrible loss. By 1984 Spike was a 14-year-old adolescent working with his father Sparkplug on an oil rig. Though he never let on, the summer away from his few school friends, not to mention zero access to anything resembling the makings of a typical teenage summer (movie theaters, comic book shops, various hangouts that require some sort of land formation) was a monotonous bore for the teen as he often retreated into his journal to pass the few hours of free time he had. That boredom was shattered on a warm summer afternoon when the Decepticons attacked. After the Autobots rescued them, they volunteered to become their native guides to planet Earth. Spike had many adventures with the Autobots, taking part in just about everything they did on Earth for at least the next few years. He became especially close friends with the Autobot Bumblebee. At one point, however, Spike was injured in a Decepticon attack, and his mind was transferred to the unstable Autobot X. The process began to play havoc with Spike's mind, allowing Megatron to manipulate him into attacking Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Only after nearly killing his father did Spike realize that he was being duped. His mind was subsequently transferred back into his body. .]] In the course of his adventures with the Autobots, he met Carly, an impetuous prodigy and MIT graduate. Despite being smarter, older (she could drive), and hotter than him, Carly displayed a noticeable affection for the tech-savvy Spike. However, Spike's youthfulness and Carly's collegiate demands caused a strain in their relationship and in 1988, the two broke up - not on the best terms. But as luck would have it, the two reconnected at a college party both were invited to in 1991 while Carly was in town for the summer. Both wiser and more mature (and slightly hotter in each other's eyes), they quickly rekindled their relationship. They eventually married and together had a child. ]] Spike is a self-professed music geek. However, with real-life duties such as work, family and learning all he can about the Autobots getting in the way, he is finding it harder and harder to stay on the "cutting edge" in discovering music. More comfortable listening to old-reliables like Pearl Jam and Radiohead, that hasn't stopped him in at least trying to discover new sounds, even if his timing is off by about four years (in 2009, he just discovered The Arcade Fire). To compensate, he usually leaves the new musical discoveries up to Blaster, Jazz or his brother (though he usually secretly deletes a good majority of his brother's recommendations from his iPod after one or two listens). More than Meets the Eye In 1984, Sparkplug and his son Spike were working on an offshore oil rig. The day was like any other day, with Sparkplug asking his son to help him flush out a drill bit. Before they could carry out their task, giant robotsdescended from the sky and landed on the oil rig, and with no provocation, were almost immediately attacked by Sparkplug's coworkers. Regardless, their intentions became clear when Sparkplug himself was pinned against a wall by a small purple robot, who then threw Spike overboard when he tried to help his father. Freeing himself from the robot's clutches, Sparkplug dived into the water after his son. While the rig workers hid in the ocean, another group of giant robots arrived and fought with the group of robots who were stealing oil from the rig. The leader of the evil robots destroyed the rig and set fire to the oil tanks as a diversion while he escaped. The good robots, calling themselves the Autobots, saved the oil rig workers from a fate exactly the same as death. Grateful, Sparkplug and Spike happily latched on to the friendly alien robots, offering up their expertise and knowledge about planet Earth in exchange for joining the team. After the Autobots failed to stop the evil Decepticons at Sherman Dam, Sparkplug, Spike and Trailbreaker had a tea party in the woods, ostensibly so they could eavesdrop on the nearby Decepticon base. After finding out that the evil robots intended to attack the Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma, Sparkplug opined that he preferred being a spy to his old job at the oil rig, which was just as well, given the fact he was now unemployed. Later, Sparkplug's prior experience in the Burma mines came in handy when the Autobots needed to plant an explosive device inside the mine. As he left with Bumblebee, Sparkplug declared that their mission was for both the fortunes of Cybertron and Earth. Moments later, they were caught in the explosion and buried alive. Oops. Fortunately, they were saved. Later, both father and son volunteered for the Autobot attack on the Decepticon space cruiser. After Optimus Prime failed to stop the cruiser, Sparkplug tried to reassure the Autobot leader that he'd done all that anybody could do. Subsequently, the Decepticons were apparently defeated when their ship crashed into the sea, so Sparkplug and Spike were to join the Autobots as they went home to Cybertron, with fuel from the grateful nations of Earth. Long-Term Impacts The reawakening of the Autobots and Decepticons had a profound effect on every single living Witwicky (and some dead). Sparkplug made the sole decision to help the Autobots. The decision eventually cost him his house as he and his son moved into the Ark to assist the Autobots full-time. The "beyond once in lifetime" chance to not only meet beings from outer space, but to actually LIVE with them was a dream come true for Spike. He bacame so enamored with the life, however, that he paid little to no attention to his little brother's inability to adjust to such a radical shift in their lives. After only a few days of living in the Ark, it was evident that Buster would never adjust at the young age of 9. As a result, his father arranged a "long term" living situation with his aunt and uncle. It began a long series of events where his father inevitably chose the needs of one son (Spike) over the other. This began a long-simmering grudge Buster harbored toward his father and brother. The strained relationship would take almost 20 years to repair. At its lowest point, Buster refused to visit his brother in the hospital, even after Spike was almost fatally wounded by Frenzy and ended up in a coma for months. On a personal level, the relationship with the Autobots challenged Spike in ways he never could have foreseen. Before meeting the Autobots, Spike was convinced his life would turn out much like his father's blue-collar career path. He began writing about his adventures and eventually became a part-time diplomat. Transport to Oblivion For some reason, this did not pan out, and neither the Autobots nor Sparkplug and his son went anywhere. As their livelihoods had been destroyed, the Witwickys seemed to move into [[The_Ark |the Ark]] and were almost constantly hanging out with the Autobots. After the Autobots failed to stop the Decepticons at the local solar power station, Sparkplug helped Ratchet repair the stubborn old Ironhide. Later, Sparkplug stopped the trigger-happy Ironhide from blowing up a shuttle full of Decepticon energon cubes, as he was the only one who bothered to remember the fact that Spike had been captured to pilot the shuttle through the space bridge. Long-Term Impacts The development of a Space Bridge poses a challenge to Spike and the rest of the Autobots as the Decepticons can easily travel back and forth to Cybertron while the Autobots are forced to rely on much slower methods of traveling back and forth from their homeland. The episode also gave Spike the nasty introduction of being a hostage pawn. This would not be the first time he would be Con bait. Divide and Conquer Spike was lucky enough to be able to ride along with Optimus Prime solo on a patrol, getting some one-on-one time with a being he was quickly beginning to idolize. Optimus Prime receives a distress call from an energy plant, where Chip Chase is coincidentally working at. Prime orders a team of Autobots to rendezvous with him at the plant, where Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are raiding. On orders from Megatron, the three Decepticons are ordered to attack Optimus Prime. Prime is able to to fend off the three, but is stunned when a stray blast strikes a mainframe. Prime quickly acts as a shield to the exploding mainframe, saving the building's employees from certain death. The three Decepticons take advantage of the situation and strike Optimus simultaneously, gravely injuring the Autobot leader. Prime is taken back to headquarters (with Huffer offering to take Prime's huge cab). Ratchet assess Optimus Prime needs a replacement cosmitron, which is an essential part that regulates a transformer's energy flow. As Ratchet continues to operate on Optimus Prime, Laserbeak manages to sneak into the Ark and fires a direct blow to Optimus Prime's exposed chest panel, creating a massive explosion. Prime miraculously survives, but with his energy depleting rapidly, a group of Autobots (along with Chip) depart on a mission to hack the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge and travel to Cybertron and retrieve a replacement cosmitron. Megatron catches wind of this plan and allows the Autobots to travel to Cybertron where he orders seekers on Cybertron to create a freak acid rain storm, which disrupts the electrical systems of Trailbreaker, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Ironhide. Bumblebee concedes the Autobots lost, but Chip manages to deliver a helluva pep talk - enough for Trailbreaker to activate his force field and Bluestreak to blast the attacking seekers. The Autobots manage to retrieve the cosmitron and successfully return to Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, the Decepticons embark on a massive raid on the Ark to finish off the leaderless Autobots. Some Autobots (namely Huffer) are ready to throw in the towel, but Spike gives a motivation speech of his own, encouraging the Autobots to fight back for Optimus. As the Autobots depart, Wheeljack and Ratchet volunteer to stay with Optimus Prime, providing a last line of defense. The Decepticons manage to wear down the Autobot resistance. As the battle wages on, the team of Autobots tasked with recovering Prime's spare part manage to get into the Ark and deliver the crucial replacement part before Optimus Prime's energy bled out. Outside, Megatron claims victory, but he soon is faced with a fully-recovered Optimus Prime, who challenges Megatron to a one-on-one match. With depleted reserves, Megatron is easily overpowered, and quickly orders his Decepticons to retreat. Long-Term Impacts Just a few hard-earned life experiences. The first one was seeing a beloved mentor almost die in front of his eyes. The second was hearing some frank fatherly advice: "Sometimes nothing you do makes any difference." And finally, Spike realizes he may have a future in public speaking as he's able to singlehandedly rally a bunch of dejected Autobots to fight for their lives. On top of that, it cemented in Spike's mind the being (not even human) that he would most like to emulate for the rest of his life: Optimus Prime (sorry, Sparkplug - though his father would come in at a very close second). War of the Dinobots While traveling back to the Ark, Optimus tells Spike and Chip that he's happy with the Dinobots and plans to have Ratchet and Wheeljack build two more. Chip and Spike eagerly volunteer their services. Chip lays out the Autobots' needs and decides a stegosaurus and a pteranodon is the way to go. Their efforts pay off as the newly-constructed Dinobots are able to fight their Dinobot brothers to a stalemate, giving Optimus Prime enough time to recover from his injuries and save Grimlock from certain death. Long-Term Impacts It's the first time that Spike gets a 'hands-on' chance to built a transformer from scratch. He'll use that experience to both build new Autobots and rebuild critically injured Autobots from the base frame up. The Ultimate Doom Sparkplug was kidnapped by the Decepticons as a test subject for Doctor Arkeville and turned to their side by the doctor's mind control chips. The Decepticons allowed the Autobots to free Sparkplug so he could sabotage Teletraan I, which gave them an easy means to attack the Autobot headquarters. Spike confronted his father over the apparent betrayal, and Sparkplug appealed to his son to join the Decepticons. When Spike refused, Sparkplug declared that the next time they met, it would be as enemies. This caused Spike much emotional pain, until the Autobots found a way to use sound waves to counter the chips and bring the true Sparkplug back. Long-Term Impacts Spike already lost one parent before meeting the Autobots. And in a span of a few days, he saw his father taken hostage, subjected to twisted medical experiments by a pyschopath, and finally, was almost gunned down by his dad. Needless to say, he carries some emotional scars from that event. A Plague Of Insecticons In Bali, locals have been living in terror as gigantic, robotic insects have been devouring crops. Skyfire takes a few Autobots to investigate. It's soon discovered that these insects are actually Decepticons. An intrigued Megatron takes a few Decepticons to meet these new arrivals, who have actually been here millions of years. It turns out that the three robotic insects, or Insecticons, were ejected from an escape pod from a Decepticon cruiser. The Insections delight Megatron as they showcase their powers (building clones, a solid dropkick, lightning manipulation) and overwhelm the Autobots. Megatron finds out the key motivator for the Insecticons: food. He takes them to an oil refinery where he promises the Insections can dine on as many oil tankers as they want. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime intercept the Insecticons and engage in a heated firefight. Shrapnel utilizes the lightning from a gathering storm to blast any Autobot in his way. Spike, remembering some basic high-school science, remembers that rubber tires insulate, and tells the Autobots to transform. The Autobots do so, and are able to gain the upper hand. Optimus demonstrates some serious strength and manages to pull a burning tanker away from an oil platform...and tosses it to Megatron. Realizing the Decepticons are losing, the Insecticons argue that they may not have chosen the right allies, and retreat. An enranged Megatron orders his Decepticons to retreat and pursue the fleeing Insecticons. Optimus is relived that the Autobots won a convincing victory, but fears that the Insecticons will eventually go back into the Decepticon fold out of necessity. Long-Term Impacts Spike's knowledge of Earth science saves the Autobots from getting toasted by Shrapnel, which alone ALMOST justifies keeping him and Sparkplug on board the Ark despite the younger Witwicky's tendency to getting captured. Heavy Metal War Megatron wastes no times trying to up the number advantage for his Decepticons as six more allies (collectively known as Constructicons) come to Earth and build a device that is able to transfer other Decepticons' power chip rectifers to other Decepticons. Megatron uses this new device to absorb all of the abilities from his Earth-bound Decepticon fleet, from Skywarp's teleportation to Rumble's earthquake-making ability. He challenges an unknowing Optimus Prime to a final one-on-one duel, referencing Cybertronian code. The winner stays on Earth with the loser boarding being exiled in space forever. And this is actually phase 1 of Megatron's plan. Prime, bound by honor and confident in his abilities agrees, hoping this final duel will effectively end the Cybertronian war. The Autobots and Decepticons take their respective sides near the Ark and Megatron shocks Optimus Prime almost immediately when he singlehandedly throws Optimus Prime almost the length of a football field. Phase 2 of Megatron's plan begins when the Constructions begin to burrow below the Ark. The Constructions approach Teletraan One, determined to destroy the computer and this the Ark. However, the Dinobots were ordered to stay behind and guard the Ark. ''The Dinobots intercept the Constructions and begin to overpower them, pushing them outside the ''Ark. The Constructions try to regain an edge by combining into Devastator. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime manages to get a few shots in during his own battle, but eventually is easily overpowered by Megatron. Spike, Chip, and Sparkplug watch helplessly as the being they've put the most trust in to protect Earth from the Decepticons get soundly trounced. Megatron declares the war over and blasts Optimus Prime into near-unconciousness. An angry Ironhide refuses to obey Cyberton code and moves to attack the Decepticons, but Prime stops him, claiming Megatron defeated him fairly. He orders the Autobots to return to the Ark and begin preparations for permanant exile. A stickler for rules, Prime even orders the Autobots not to engage in the Dinobots' fight with Devastator. At the Ark, Ratchet and Wheeljack quickly patch Optimus Prime up. Chip Chase runs a diagnostic scan on Optimus Prime and discovers Prime's injuries could only be caused by certain Decepticon powers. They quickly discover Megatron cheated, and Optimus recants his order and sends his Autobots out to stop Devastator and the other Decepticons. As the battle rages, another earthquake erupts, triggering a river of lava. The Autobots push the Decepticons back and manage to push them into the fiery river. Optimus confronts Megatron and blasts him into the lava pool. With all Decepticons apparently drowning in a fiery grave, Spike asks Optimus if the war is really over. Prime gives a noncommittal answer, first saying Megatron and the Decepticons are finished for good, but later saying that nothing is truly forever. Long-Term Impacts Optimus was right. Nothing is truly forever since every Decepticon survived what appeared to be certain death. In addition, with the introduction of Devastator, Optimus tries to quickly develop a fleet of Autobot combiners to counter such an awesome force of power. Autobot Spike In an effort to show his friend Wheeljack that the Autobot wasn't the only inventor in the Ark, Sparkplug once managed to take spare Autobot parts and put them together to make a functioning robot called Autobot X. Once activated, the mindless robot immediately bashed in everything and everyone in sight. After Spike was injured in a battle with the Decepticons, they formulated a plan to transfer Spike's mind into Autobot X while his human body was worked upon by surgeons. Sparkplug regretted this decision, as it drove Spike insane. Only the love Sparkplug had for his son prevented "Autobot Spike" from joining the Decepticons. Editor's note: the following events were played as a flashback on the MUX and were not part of the cartoon plot. '' In the subsequent days following the events that led to Spike's injuries, Sparkplug reassessed his decision to bring him and his son into joining the Autobot cause. Sparkplug still felt a purpose unlike any other in his life when it came to helping an alien species prevent the world domination of an invading alien force. But seeing his son precariously come within inches of death caused Sparkplug to consider other options. Some where unrealistic (Sparkplug's brother admitting that he and his wife would not be able to raise both younger Witwickys), and some were downright humiliating (government-assisted housing and food stamps while Sparkplug tried to find employment). The least painful option was sending his oldest son to military school until he turned 18 - an age old enough to serve alongside his father with the Autobots. However, Prowl's rather evenhanded argument of keeping Spike in the ''Ark caused Sparkplug to change his mind at the last minute, much to Spike's great delight. Prowl's argument centered on the argument that despite it being a military complex, the Ark was the only place that could virtually guarantee Spike and Sparkplug's safety as opposed to being out in the open in a place like the military school). Spike promised his father he'd be more careful and also promised that would be the last time his carelessness would lead to a hospital stay. Long-Term Impacts Spike was turned into a Transformer. It would not be the last time. Aside from going through such rights of passage as almost dying in a car accident, the after-effects of the operation used to save his life caused him to be a brutish, 'bot-mashing monster. He still says he has no memories of the time he was housed in Autobot X. City of Steel Taking advantage of some seriously lax city security standards, the Constructions are able to burrow under the Empire State Building. Clearing tons of dirt and debris in a short amount of time, the Decepticons are able to make the entire Empire State Building fall into a pit, where they begin to construct a new armored base. The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, go to intercept. The Constructicons detect that Prime is below them, and Megatron orders the Scrapper to dig below where Optimus Prime is. Prime falls several stories and Megatron quickly severs Prime's motor relays. Megatron then alerts the Autobots: leave the city at once, or the Decepticons will melt Optimus Prime into scrap. The Autobots agree, and Hook sadistically disassembles Optimus Prime, leaving only Prime's head for Megatron's trophy case. With the Autobots gone, Megatron declares New York City to be the home of a new Cybertron-like city, unoriginally called... New Cybertron. As the Autobots leave, Spike tells the Autobots there may be another way back into the city: through the underground sewer network. While the Autobots work their way back into the city, the Constructicons take Prime's remains and build weapons out of them, including a mechanized alligator. Spike, Bumblee, Mirage, Ratchet, and Hound manage to find Optimus Prime's head and they begin to go through the city to find Prime's other parts. Slowly the Autobots retrieve Prime's parts. However, his arm (and rifle) remain under the control of a computer atop the Empire State Building. Spike and Bumblebee make the near-suicidal decision to distract Megatron in the Empire State Building and are able to get Megatron to accidentally destroy the computer controlling Optimus Prime's arm. Meanwhile, on the exterior of the building, Devastator takes Optimus Prime and scales the Empire State Building. Wheeljack, taking a few cues from a human documentary called King Kong, orders a few helicoptors to attack Devastator. When Prime realizes he can use his arm, he sends a signal to it, and an expertly-placed rifle blast sends Devastator (and Prime) plummenting to the city. Prime is rescued, and the Decepticons retreat, leaving the Autobots to clean up a trashed city. Long-Term Impacts Spike proves he can get under Megatron's exo-skin, though his dad would have most likely killed him if he found out that Bumblebee went along with the idea of having the weakest Autobot and a teenager be the ones responsible for creating a diversion for the most powerful Decepticon in the galaxy. Attack of the Autobots The Decepticons stage a raid on the Ark, but it's only a distraction to draw the Autobots outside while Megatron gets sprayed with an invisibility spray, enabling him to enter Autobot headquarters undetected. He manages to insert a personality destabilizer in all of the Autobot recharging stations. The next morning, the Autobots wake from their recharging station feeling a bit funny. Their eyes turn red and soon they are under Megatron's control. Megatron orders Prime to smash Teletraan One, which he dutifully does. Meanwhile, Jazz, Bumblebee, Spike, and Sparkplug are out testing Jazz's new speakers. The speakers emit a volume so shredding that even Spike complains about the noise. When the four return to the Ark, they realize that Teletraan One has been smashed. Jazz is attacked by Bluestreak, but manages to fend off his attack. Sparkplug quickly deduces that the problem was the Autobots' rest chambers were sabotaged and he manages to cook up an "attitude exchanger" that will restabalize their moods (technically "drain evil and recharge good"). The device is successfully tested on Bluestreak. Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and Jazz begin to pick off Autobot by Autobot at at rocket base, where the Autobots are gleefully smashing away human ingenuity. With one attitude exchanger back, Bumblebee carefully approaches Optimus Prime and begs him to fight Megatron's control. Prime briefly regains his bearings and begs Bumblebee to help. Bumblebee takes advantage of Prime's hesitation and plants the device on Prime's leg, re-infusing Prime with "good". With their bearings intact, the Autobots make a last-ditch effort to atone for their brief "evilness" and board a Decepticon-occupied rocket that contains a solar satellite. Jazz's speakers break up the rocket, forcing the Decepticons to retreat. Skyfire takes Optimus Prime into outer space where he throws the satellite into orbit. Back on Earth, a few Autobots bicker about who was most responsible for the Autobot victory. Prime said whoever is responsible, all Autobots will need to chip in to repair the rockets they destroyed. Spike makes a bad joke to Sparkplug and everyone laughs. Long-Term Impacts None. Except Spike proves he's almost as good at joke-telling as his idol, Optimus Prime. The Immobilizer Sparkplug was pleased as punch when his son went out with Carly, because she was clearly out of Spike's league. Long-Term Impacts Spike met the hottest, most intelligent, most coolest, girlfriend EVER. They would later break up, only to reunite a few years later. The two would later marry (much to Sparkplug's delight) and have spawned twice. The Autobot Run Spike, Bumblebee, and Chip attend an auto race. After the race, Spike and Chip wonder how cool it'd be if the Autobots did their own race. Bumblebee and the two human sidekicks propose the idea to Optimus Prime. Prime, realizing that after being caught on television destroying rockets weeks earler - as well as some continued criticism from some humans for allowing Cybertron to enter Earth's orbit and New York City to turn into a mechanical nightmare - agrees that some positive PR may be in order. The race is quickly assembled and thousands of fans attend. Unknown to the Autobots, the Decepticons have devised a weapon that will keep any transformer in their alt mode. With most of the Autobots converged in one location, Skywarp teleports to the race and uses the weapon on the Autobots. After the race, the Autobots realize they can't transform. The Decepticons easily defeat the Autobots by shooting out their tires and overheating their engines. The Autobots are rounded up and are led to Decepticon invention number 2: a grotesque Venus Fly Trap-like machine that chews Autobots into oblivion. Back at the Ark, Wheeljack (one of the Autobots who stayed behind) deduces what happened and constructs an antidote...grenade. Bumblebee, Chip, and Spike go to where the trapped Autobots are. Ironhide is almost fed to the chopper, but Optimus Prime manages to ram the machine, freeing Ironhide. Chip and Spike play 'keep away' with the grenade from the Decepticons and the grenade detonates, freeing the Autobots. Wheeljack (easily the Autobot MVP in this incident) manages to steal the transforming-locking mechanism and fires it into Devastator, effectively collapsing the gestault. The Decepticons make a hasty retreat. Long-Term Impacts None, with the exception of some very early diplomatic seeds being planted for Spike as he helps organize an Autobot charity race. Atlantis, Arise! Spike helps a few Autobots blow off some steam ... by arranging a football game with the Dinobots. After a serious thumping, Brawn, along with Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack, volunteer to check out an energy flare in the Atlantic. Spike, bringing along his SCUBA gear, tags along. Upon discovering the underwater city of Sub-Atlantica, the squad is ambushed by the Decepticons' new ally Nergill. They are overwhelmed by Decepticon forces and retreat, with Wheeljack being captured by their enemies. Optimus Prime takes the Autobots to Washington D.C., where the Decepticons were headed. With Decepticon technology, Nergill is able to bring Sub-Atlantica to the surface. Nergill arrives and turned the tables by using a disruptor to cripple Optimus Prime, along with the other Autobots. Bumblebee and Spike rescue Wheeljack, who called the Dinobots for reinforcements. Grimlock snapped Nergill's disruptor in half, freeing Prime and the others. The Decepticons retreat to Nergill's base, followed by the Autobots. Realizing impending defeat, Nergill sabotages his own city, sinking it once again. Long-Term Impacts None, though Spike's father begins to suspect his eldest son may have an adrenaline-related, death-wish streak as he volunteered to be quarterback in a game where the Dinobots were playing defense. Desertion of the Dinobots Spike picks up his father, who is sporting a suit after doing the talk show circuit. The suit was never seen again. The Autobots on Earth, out of commission because of a lack of the life-sustaining element Cybertonium, were forced to rely on Spike and Carly to travel on Cybertron and retrieve the element. Long-Term Impacts Spike and Carly entered a very small elite circle of humans who can lay claim to visiting another planet. The Girl Who Loved Powerglide Optimus Prime orders Powerglide to watch over a wealthy debutante/CEO named Astoria. While fleeing the Decepticons, the two hide out in Sparkplug's garage. Astoria ambles around the garage. Spike makes a very weak attempt to hit on Astoria and gets soundly rejected. Dejected, he goes back to work and manages to muck up some of his dad's jobs. Astoria reveals her infatuation with Powerglide, who she later saves. Long Term Impacts None, other than showing Spike has a nasty jealousy streak (e.g. Astoria: "He's (Powerglide) tall, and handsome and he can fly!" Spike: "Yeah, well there's a few things he can't do, you know.") Post-Canon When Spike graduated high-school, he attended college, one of the first Witwickys to do so. To concentrate on school and family, he amicably parted ways with the Autobots. However, although Spike has a bright, exploring mind, after years of adventure and hands-on field work, he found it hard to prosper in a purely academic setting. He eventually dropped out, getting a job at Blackrock Construction on the promise of making far more money than he ever could being a newspaper reporter. It was during this time - Spike flunking out of college, spending more time with his far more relatable coworkers at Blackrock - that Carly began to doubt her choice to marry the young Witwicky. Their martial woes deepened when in 1992, Carly discovered she was pregnant...about 5 years before she even considered that move in her life. Urged (strongly) by his father as well as Chip and Bumblebee, Spike eventually was able to mend his marriage - though with the knowledge that he didn't plan on returning to college. In 1993, Spike was jumped by Frenzy. The debilitating attack put Spike in a coma for two months and resulted in countless months of rehabilitation. Months after the catastrophic attack, Spike's father and his newlywed wife had to care for Spike almost on a 24-hour basis as he relied on both to do everything from feeding him to teaching him to walk again. During this time, Carly convinced Spike to rejoin the Autobots to protect not only himself, but their son. During his hospitalization and nearly one-year stay at a rehabilitation facility, Buster did not visit his brother once. In 1996, Spike accepted an offer from The Oregonian to join their staff as a part-time staff writer. Spike agreed to write a monthly op-ed about Transformer-related issues and their impact on Earth, but only on the condition that he could write an occasional news story that was not related to the Transformers. The move angered many in the journalism community because the newspaper's policy up to that point, was to only hire reporters with at least four years of full-time experience. However, the gamble paid off. In 1997, Spike won a state Associated Press award with his three-part story about a family of Rwandan refugees who were living in Portland. As a side note, Buster submitted a well-received article he wrote for the school paper for the same award, but his article did not make it into the finalist circle. This again furthered the resentment between the two. 'MUX History:' After an unsuccessful stint at college and a few directionless months back in the construction world during the economic boom of the mid-90s, Spike rejoined the Autobots. Uncomfortable appearing in the limelight, he winds up spending most of his time in the repair bay, working hard to be the first human to attain the status of Autobot Medic. He occasionally works on call. However, Prime, sensing potential in Spike, has occasionally nudged him to more high-profile gigs, such as an occasional stint as a moderator between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. His relationship with G.I. Joe is guarded. However, thanks to a chance encounter at a comic book store (he was picking up a Spiderman comic for his son, Daniel, who was ill), he encountered Seymour Fine (Sci-Fi). The two formed a fast friendship and now the Witwicky household considers Mr. Fine part of the family. As for real family, Spike has an intense devotion to both his wife and his son. Aided by some excellent parenting from his father, Sparkplug, he has tried to provide for his family what he lacked when he was a kid (mainly stability). Aside from spending time with the Autobots and his family, he routinely checks in on his father, who was currently in a nursing home. Watching the slow decline of his father carries a weight on him that he seldom shows to others. He also had a contentious relationship with his brother, Buster Witwicky. Buster, no fan of the Autobots himself, and Spike had gone months without speaking to one another. Sometimes out of petty spite, and sometimes out of real-life interferences. ...]] Spike was laid off his job at Blackrock Construction when G.B. Blackrock sold the company in early 2009. Unexpected, he was contacted by Destro, who doubled his salary and offered him a sizable bonus to go to work for MARS. Spike accepted the offer, and later helped Destro and the Autobots evacuate people from the Sears Tower after it was damaged by Megatron and Starscream. In October 2009, Starscream destroyed Spike's house in retaliation for an interview he granted to CNN. In the interview, Spike said stated that humans could mount an effective counterattack against the Decepticons. Now homeless, he is trying to figure out whether or not to move his family into Autobot City. He also began to have disturbing dreams about an alternate version of himself and his brother, no doubt brought on by the recent stress. In early 2010, things seem to be looking up for Spike. After repeated prods from Cuffs, Spike agreed to accept a financial stipend from the Autobots and would now be able to work full-time in the Autobot medical facility and assume some minor diplomatic duties. In addition, Spike eagerly awaited the return of the [[Ark|The Ark]] as he hoped to move his family in the storied craft, enabling his son to hopefully share in some of the memories Spike had growing up in that craft. On May 2, 2011, Spike became a father again with the birth of his daughter, Megan Susan Witwicky . Late August, Spike was faced with his most daunting diplomatic challenge yet as a worldwide disaster forced the Autobots to make difficult decisions as to what affected regions should receive the brunt of Autobot aid as well as the possibility of forging another alliance with Cobra. While Spike strongly urged Optimus Prime to seek out a more seasoned diplomat for this crisis, Prime remained steadfast that Spike would be the contact person in terms of providing a human voice for the Autobots. To improve his diplomatic skills, Spike began leaning heavily on Crosscut for counsel. Crosscut's level-headedness, combined with Spike's inexperience, occasional bouts of self-righteousness, and his occasional blind devotion to Prime initially yielded a contentious relationship between the two diplomats. Crosscut further irritated Spike when he strongly suggested he consult with his brother about effective practices when it comes to dealing with the military. In 2012, Crosscut and Spike traveled to Trucial Abysmia for the sixteenth birthday of Sheikh Mohammed. Although Sheikh Mohammed was bitterly disappointed that Optimus Prime himself could not attend, Spike managed to negotiate, with slight help from Crosscut, a 10 percent increase in oil donation to world recovery efforts, 2 percent of which was to be delivered immediately. Crosscut later assigned Marissa Faireborn to assist Spike in forming the EDC, and left Spike in charge of Autobot public relations while Crosscut travelled to Cybertron. On November 6, Spike lost a friendly bet to Crosscut regarding the presidential election in the United States. Spike thought the president would win in a squeaker. Crosscut thought he'd get more than 300 electoral votes. Spike lost. As a result, Spike is now tasked with training his brother on all EDC-related systems. Before leaving for Cybertron, Blaster built a helperbot to assist Buster and Spike in taking care of Sparkplug in Autobot City. left|thumb|Helperbot In 2013, Alpha Trion sent Dust Devil to Earth, to receive the better that could be provided by the advanced medical facilities at Autobot City. Once Dust Devil was stabilitied, he was flown back to Cybertron, to be rebuilt by Alpha Trion with the help of Spike and the Junkions. OOC Notes Age Spike was born in 1970. He was 14 in 1984 when the Transformers woke from their 4 million year slumber. 1 He was 35 in 2005. 2 He turned 40 in 2010, although the effects of the Timewarp TP has regressed his age closer to the early 30s. Wardrobe Spike has a habit of continually wearing heavy equipment-style yellow boots (despite much teasing from others). Mindswap TP Spike has some residual effects from the Transformer mind swap TP. Spike's mind-swap didn't go so well with Motormaster - Spike spent a few weeks in the GI Joe medbay re-learning motor skills and he still goes to a speech therapist. The effects are the equivalent of a mini-stroke, but G.I. Joe doctors promised Spike a (probable) full recovery. However, in 2013 Spike still has a lingering effect here and there (as Blaster can attest to with Spike's rapidly dated record collection) - as well as occasional nightmares. Favorite Books of All Time *''One Hundred Years of Solitude'' - Gabriel Garcia Marquez *''Invisible Man'' - Ralph Ellison *''The Giving Tree'' - Shel Silverstein *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' - Mark Twain *''102 Minutes'' - Jim Dwyer and Kevin Flynn *''Homicide: A Year On The Killing Streets'' - David Simon *''The Wit and Wisdom of Optimus Prime'' - Optimus Prime *Chilton Auto Repair Manual *''Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance'' - Robert Pirsig Favorite Albums of All Time *''Born to Run'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Hysteria ''- Def Leppard *''London Calling ''- The Clash *''A Mind Is a Terrible Thing to Taste'' - Ministry *''OK Computer'' - Radiohead *''Kid A'' - Radiohead *''Ten'' - Pearl Jam *''Vs.'' - Pearl Jam *''Nirvana: Unplugged in New York'' - Nirvana *''Little Earthquakes'' - Tori Amos *''Powerslave'' - Iron Maiden *''Urban Hymns'' - The Verve *''Back in Black'' - AC/DC *''Rumours'' - Fleetwood Mac *''Operation: Mindcrime'': Queensryche Logs /Posts 1975 *"How I Met Your Mom": Hate Spike in the series? Think the show sometimes spent too much time on the human element and not enough on robots beating the tar out of one another? Just wish that for once, someone would level some corporal punishment down on the brat? This log's for you. 1980 *A Hellish Education : Spike gets the holy hell scared out of him by his grandfather. 1981 *One Morning: The Autobots rescuing Spike and Sparkplug will go down in history as the second-biggest event to forever alter their family. This one's the first. 1984 * "Seeds of Destiny" - Unkown to himself and his father, a series of unfortunate family events force the two on an oil rig that will transform their lives forever. * "Day 1 " - Spike reacts to a potential summer of scrubbing toilets and floors the way most 14-year-olds would react - and gets a subsequent reaming from Sparkplug's boss. 1985 * " Adjustments" - Shortly after Spike was badly injured from Megatron's direct hit on Bumblebee, Sparkplug begins to question whether he made the right decision bringing his son into the Autobot's intergalactic war with the Decepticons. Only problem - with a house in foreclosure, few options are left for the stressed-out single father. 1993 *"This Isn't Working Out" - Not too far from Spike's mind is how his father saw him through his own difficult recovery after emerging from a coma at the hands of Frenzy. 2007 * April 16 - Blaster and Spike discuss music * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * November 05 - Autobots Exiled * November 11 - Look out below! - Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * September 22 - Jem's Reunion Concert - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * December 1 - A Holiday for Autobot City 2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Exclusive Interview Fri Oct 09 ---- CNN - *Spike's face appears near Autobot City, Anderson Cooper is talking to him via live feed* As the world continues to heal from the catastrophic weather events of the past few weeks, we at CNN have learned of a potential major shakeup in the Decepticon ranks. *dramatic video show An unconscious Starscream being brought, some may say paraded, into Autobot City by a phalanx of humans*. The Decepticon known as Starscream has been captured by of all people, the controversial industrialist Destro, who, coincidentally, is the employer of Autobot ally Spike Witiwicky, who is with us tonight. Full interview can be accessed on CNN.com. Here are some excerpts. "I can vow that despite what Destro has done, he will receive no special treatment from the Autobots. In my opinion, and I think it is the opinion of many Autobots, Destro did a favor for the human race - that should be enough compensation. "Well...I still believe we are better off assisting the Autobots and not taking these tyrants on by ourselves. But...like Destro or not, he has shown that humans can play a significant role in this struggle." *Cooper's face appear onscreen again* "As I said, the full interview can be accessed on Cnn.Com November 22 - How Spike and Lifeline ended up on YouTube The elusive chameleon arrives at University of Oregon to do a little research of her own at the Library, when she happens upon this little scene right here... November 26th - An Autobot City Thanksgiving The Witwickys attempt to have a nice holiday dinner in Autobot City... December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2010 * January 04 - "Arise, Arx!" - Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer * February 02 - Mechanical Engineering Room Quartered Off February 05 - Interesting Meeting With the Joes *Spike's utterly confused face appears on the screen* OK - as Trojan has expertly pointed out - this person could be a Cobra op in disguise, but he genuinely seemed like a Joe. But a Joe who goes by 'Lowdown' held me at gunpoint for a few minutes tonight, saying an Autobot by the name of Goldbug attacked the Joe base. I haven't been able to get in touch with ANY Joes, but any Autobot leader, please contact Joe base ASAP to make sure things are on the up and up. Our relations haven't exactly been consistent and I would hate to have the Autobots be blamed for something they obviously didn't do. Let me know what I can do to help. Spike out. *Screen turns black* February 07 - Joe update *Spike's face appears on the screen* So - it looks like this 'Lowdown' character I spoke with isn't on the Joe roster - he just 'looks' like Lowdown. I already informed the 'real' Lowdown ... getting confused yet? - at Joe base and told him that there is an impostor near our base. For some reason, I don't think this is a Cobra op. After all, why would Cobra pull such a dumb prank when most Autobots are but a linkup away from Joe base to confirm that indeed - no Autobot has attacked the Joe base. Anyway - as usual, stay frosty. If you see someone who claims to be a Joe, ask for their identification. That is it. Spike out - February 28 - half duty *Spike's face appears on the screen - his shoulder in a sling* Heyah folks - my 35-year streak of not getting shot by another human... Decepticon - that's another story - ended a few days ago. One of those 'parallel world' clowns - I think he's the version of our G.I. Joe medic Lifeline - took a shot at me and hit my shoulder. Nothing permanent, but I'll be a bit slow in the coming weeks in the med bay. Just call me the one-armed bandit. I'll see what I can do to earn my keep around here until I have full range of motion again. Spike out. *with that, the screen goes black* March *March 8 - Visiting Hours: Spike, recovering from his gunshot wound, is visited by his brother. The two debate paying a visit to their darkUniverse selves. *March 18 - B-Boys: While Spike recovers from his injuries, the sight of a basketball hoop brings back memories to an ugly one-on-one game with his brother. *March 22 - Choices: Another flashback where Sparkplug offers Buster the chance to move in with the Autobots. April *April 26 - Back in the Saddle...Again: Radio Chatter with Scarlett about the missing Lifeline. *April 29 - Red to the Rescue - The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! May *May 2 - Parting Shots - Barely recovering from his two-month capture at the hands of the SG Joes, Lifeline is back at Seattle Memorial Hospital to look after a special patient. While checking on his patient, he is paid a visit from two Spike Witwickys. The first one is concerned about Lifeline and offers his help, however small, to help out Lifeline's patient. The other reeks of bourbon and hopes Lifeline will still sign a statement saying he's a good dad, despite leaving his son in a car during the dead of winter while he got his drink on. We won't tell you which Spike is which...you'll just have to read. *May 31 - Memorial Day - Spike and Buster tag along as their father attends a Korean War Memorial ceremony on Memorial day. June *June 7 - Graduation Day : Visiting his father, Buster relives his high school graduation. 2011 May May 02 - Birth Announcement - Leave of Absence Mon *Spike's face appears, still in scrubs, very weary and drained, but elated.* Heyah guys...I want to be the first to announce the arrival of the next honorary Autobot...Megan Susan Witwicky. Carly's in...good shape. Megan was born a few weeks early, so she's going to be in the hospital for awhile. *he pauses, wiping something from his eye* If it's cool, I'm going to take about two weeks off. With the third week, I'll be back on light duty. Obviously, our family is forever indebted to you guys for protecting us. I mean that now more than ever. You guys rock...Spike out. *May 3 - Fairy Godmother? - Anastasia DeCobray visits Spike and the newest addition to the Whitwicky family, while pretending to be an old friend of Carly's July Jul 14 - New V.I.P. Guests *Spike's face appears on the screen* OK, a lot of this stuff is going off of memory, so bear with me. In the next few days, a few of the Joes will be staying with us. The reason is one specific Joe, whose name is Lori, or Banshee, was attacked by the Decepticon Thunderwing. The attack left some sort of symbiotic armor attached to her. Scarlett...that's one of the Joe commanders ... cautioned me against recommending removal of such a device, since the decision should be Lori and Lori's alone. However, I told her any gifts from Decepticons to humans never come without strings. And since it's symbiotic, there's even more reason to be concerned. Any science-oriented bots are strongly encouraged to study this armor. And any Autobot with previous run-ins with Thunderwing...please tell us what we're dealing with. Also...Scarlett hopes with her time here, she can iron out a long-term agreement with the Autobots and the Joes. I can't begin to tell you guys how huge this is. We've tried for almost two decades to do such an agreement, but it has always stalled. We are so close on securing a deal. So... not to say 'be on your best behavior' - but if you see humans around, treat them as a VIP guest. No sucking up needed. Just be nice to them. If you have prejudices toward humans, please keep 'em to yourselves. And if there's anything I can do to secure this deal, please let me know. Spike out - *screen goes black* October Oct 03 - Cobra Alliance Follow-up *Spike's rather tired looking face appears on the screen* So, I spoke with Destro. He said he has such a device that can possibly reverse some of the damage Megatron's device is doing. But...of course, there is a catch. He said he doesn't believe the device has enough 'power' to counter Megatron's weather dominator. So, he needs the Autobots help to increase the power in his device. I told him that any technology the Autobots supply will be taken away as soon as this disaster ebbs. He agreed to the terms. As all of you know right now... we need all the help we can get. Spike out - November Nov 04 - Troubling Situation *Spike's face appears on the screen with a slightly distressed look* About two weeks ago, Jetfire was on a mission on Cybertron. He engaged in combat with Cyclonus...and Cyclonus fired a shot directly into Jets' head. He was taken back to Autobot City where we were able to repair him, but the shot destroyed Jetfire's personality and memory circuits. Ratchet and First Aid are working at restoring these circuits, but in the meantime, Jets could still fly halfway around the world in 30 minutes...and more importantly - deliver supplies to all the camps the Autobots have set up to house as many humans as we could handle for the flooding. Well...the worst possible scenario happened. Starscream and Scourge intercepted Jets - and disabled him. He's now back at their base. By now, Starscream no doubt has figured out that Jets' is basically a very sophisticated shell. I'm worried he's going to reprogram Jets, or worse...reprogram him with minimal effort - and have him attack a human compound...with the Autobot emblem clearly displayed for the whole world to see. *Spike pauses and breathes out* I'm going to talk to the Joes and a few human leaders about this. Yes, we took a gamble sending Jets out, but while Jets was operating as a transport vehicle, he saved literally hundreds of lives, transporting water, food, and medical equipment. In the meantime, if you see Jets, remember - he's a clean slate right now - possessing no more or less intelligence than one of our human fighter jets. Spike out - Nov 8 - Housebreaking Air Raid How do you solve a problem like Air Raid? (Think of the Sound of Music, ‘How do you solve a problem like Maria?’) Than add in some Decepticon problems at the end. 2012 Jun 07 - Success in Trucial Abysmia *Spike's face appears onscreen inside an Autobot shuttle* Some good news to report on the relief front. Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi has agreed to donate ten percent of Trucial Abysmia's oil reserves to relief efforts all over the world. Crosscut and I met with him earlier today. It wasn't the easiest of meetings - it was on the day of his son's 16th birthday. And for his son's birthday, Sheikh Saud promised his son nothing less than an appearance of Optimus Prime. However, Crosscut and I were able to convince him to release a small portion of his reserves. After all, Abysmia needs customers to buy oil. And when everyone's more concerned with basic survival, he'll hopefully see it actually makes BUSINESS sense to be generous. On a side note - I'm actually relieved Optimus Prime did not appear with Sheikh Saud - currently, Abysmia has been undergoing the same changes as other countries in the Middle East. Just 'Google' 'Arab Spring' if you're curious. But I have a gut reaction Sheikh Saud would have tried to use a photo of him with Optimus Prime to possibly intimidate those who are protesting. Anyway - two percent of his reserves will be open for relief disbursement in the next 24 hours. The rest will come after ... and I'm sorry about this ... Prime does a short lip-service public 'thank you' to Sheikh Saud. But still, that's better than appearing in person because I'm sure Optimus will find the right words to say. That's all for now. - Spike out - *screen fades to black* September 22 - This Isn't Working Out *Sparkplug's physician forces Buster and Spike to make some tough decisions about their father's future after a dementia-related collapse outside his home almost kills the elder Witwicky. Oct 28 - Cobra Alliance Terminated *Spike's face appears on the screen* Don't think this will come as a surprise to any of you, but Cobra Commander requested a meeting a few days ago. In short, he wanted admission into our new EDC alliance. I respectfully told him 'no' - despite our paths occasionally crossing in terms of alliance. I think all of us agreed, it was an alliance out of ugly necessity and not alliance out of ideology. He was visibly upset and said the next time any Autobot was in Cobra airspace, they would be treated as an enemy. Now, I know pretty much any of you could take down a Rattler, so I don't see this being too big of a deal. On a much lighter topic, it looks like Marissa Fairborne will be setting up at least temporary residency in Autobot City. I am working with Red Alert on getting her security access to all necessary areas. Please make her feel welcome and let me know if there's anything I can do to help out on that end. Spike out - Oct 30 - Jetfire's status - update *Spike appears onscreen, looking a bit frazzled* So - we had an incident in Jetfire's quarantined room tonight. For the past 2 weeks, Jets has been rather docile - despite this virus that's been overtaking him. But tonight, he woke up extremely agitated and tried to escape. Let it be known, he wasn't angered or incensed, it was like he was trying to escape out of pure fear. He dislocated his shoulder trying to bust out, but the security measures held out and he was able to be contained. I was able to subdue him and shut down his systems, Metroplex has restrained him. And we are still trying to figure out what the heck is afflicting him. Spike out - 2013 February 13 - Encrypted message to Spike from Crosscut "Spike – I’m surprised at your quick turnaround from your initial reaction to the situation, but your new position has merit. A diplomatic visit to gather information is a long and storied tradition. However, be prepared for Sheikh Mohammed to require the presence of Optimus Prime since the Sheikh was denied his request last time and is likely to feel even more in a position to make demands. "As for direct action inside Trucial Abysmia, while a state visit may make an excellent diversion, I suggest checking to see if our human allies might be willing to field such a mission themselves. Your original assessment was correct in that evidence of direct Autobot intervention would be disastrous across the board. While the United States may be able to deny the actions of G.I. Joe, there is no denying a captured Autobot. "This may be a mission for the EDC, although obviously it must remain absolutely secret. Use your contacts with G.I. Joe, and let me know their response. I will attempt to contact Optimus Prime." February 13 - Encrypted email to Spike from Marissa "Wow. When I joined up with you guys, I expected to be coordinating rescue efforts and defensive maneuvers against Cobra and the Decepticons – not contemplating direct intervention in other country’s affairs. This really sounds like the G.I. Joe cloak and dagger stuff I was specifically trying to avoid in going my separate ways from my parents. "Still, I can’t just sit back and see this Anwar Assan guy get tortured by the new regime – I’m pretty sure G.I. Joe has the experience and expertise to pull something like this off – though you didn’t hear that from me. Hawk still isn’t answering my calls, so I’ll see if I can get a hold of another Joe rep – hell, if nothing else I’ll ask my mom and dad, though I’ve been trying to avoid doing that. "I absolutely think the Autobots should refrain from getting directly involved if they can help it. Unless they have some fancy tech to guarantee they won’t get caught, then no offense, but I’d leave this in the hands of the professionals. "I’ll let you know what I find out! Chances are, G.I. Joe are on this already…" Players Spike is portrayed by the same player as Jetfire, who has an IC bias against humans. *snerk* References 1 Transformers Production Bible 2 THE TRANSFORMERS: THE MOVIE Shattered Glass "The Autobots won't be playing us for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY was a thug and a car thief, uninterested in anything in the world around him unless it brought him immediate pleasure or profit. A lifelong loser, Spike only got along with his brother BUSTER, and sometimes even that relationship was strained. Unlike his brother, Spike was all thumbs when it came to electronics, except in the creation of their mutual love: explosives! If it blew up real good, Spike could build it. Other that that, since Spike's divorce there was little in his life besides drugs, stolen cars and random violence, which ultimately led to his demise. Category:1985 Category:1970 Category:1984 Category:1993 Category:1996 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:EDC Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:MARS Category:Medics Category:Witwicky Family